Guardian
by zyxlayhan
Summary: Luhan love Sehun, tapi Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang mencintainya lebih dari Sehun (LayHan/HunHan)


**LUHAN POV**

Ini sudah beberapa minggu, tidak ada telepon, skype, atau apapun.

Terakhir aku bertemu dia ketika grup kami ikut dalam SMTown di Taiwan, dan kami baik-baik saja. Walaupun setelah kita kembali ke Korea bersama member EXO-K, kita masih baik-baik saja.

Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah mengontak aku lagi setelah itu?

"Hey hyung, kau mau masuk atau tidak? Aku juga ingin mandi"

Yixing menepuk pundakku, terlihat seperti aku melamun dikamar mandi selama….beberapa saat? Aku tidak yakin.

"Oh maaf Lay, kau bisa duluan jika kau mau." Aku tersenyum padanya hanya untuk menghindari dua mata yang menatapku.

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit atau ada sesuatu? Kau selalu terluhat melamun akhir-akhir ini."

Aku menghela napas, Lay dan rasa sensitifnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Lay, aku baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum, yeah..senyum palsu.

"Apa ini tentang Se…"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin masuk duluan, aku akan mandi sekarang, kau bisa mandi setelahku" aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi, menghindari pertanyaannya.

**LAY POV**

Ada sesuatu yang salah pada Luhan, aku tahu itu. Aku bisa melihat matanya dan aku sering melihatnya melamun akhir-akhir ini.

Aku tahu ini tentang dia, ini selalu tentang dia. Jika saja dunianya Luhan itu tergantung padanya.

Aku melihatnya masih berdiri didepan kamar mandi lebih dari sepuluh menit, wajahnya pucat, tatapan matanya kosong. Aku menghampirinya, aku bertanya apakah dia sakit atau ada sesuatu.

"_tidak Lay, aku baik-baik saja."_ Dia membuat senyum palsu.

Kau berbohong Luhan, aku tahu itu. Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tahu itu dan selalu tahu.

"_apa ini tentang Se…"_

"_Kalau kau tidak ingin masuk duluan, aku akan mandi sekarang, kau bisa mandi setelahku"_ dia memotong pembicaraanku dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

**LUHAN POV**

Aku memandangi layar Laptopku, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku sangaaaatt merindukannya. Lalu, aku mencoba untuk menemukan video yang fans buat untuk kami. Fans sangat mencintai kamu, mereka mencintai HunHan Couple.

'_HUNHAN OPV'_ aku menulis kata kunci pada youtube dan aku tersenyum lebar ketika aku melihat fanvid satu persatu. Banyak sekali moment antara aku dan belahan jiwaku. Itulah kami, berjalan berdampingan, tangannya menggenggam tanganku, tersenyum satu sama lain. Ah, aku rindu momen ini.

Aku piker itu cukup, fanvid itu sedikit mengobati kerinduanku. Aku baru saja hamper menutup tabs ketika aku melihatnya. Aku melihat kata kunci '_KAIHUN COUPLE'_. What the heck? Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk melihatnya.

Video itu berisi kompilasi Kai dan Sehun moment. Aku melihat video itu, aku melihat sehun merangkul pundak kai, aku melihat mereka bergandengan tangan, aku melihat mereka bertatapan satu sama lain, dan lainnya, dan lainyaaaaaa…

Aku merasa mataku kabur, air mata perlahan jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku harusnya tidak melihat fanvid itu! Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi tiba-tiba handphone-ku bergetar, pikiranku melayang ketika aku mendengar suara itu

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Se…Sehunnie!"

Sial! Aku sangat merindukan suara ini

"Hyung…"

Hyung? Dia memanggilku HYUNG?

Hening

"Hai, umm..apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sehunnie?"

"Sedang istirahat di dorm"

Keheningan yang lain….

"Apa…kau baik-baik saja Sehunnie?"

"yeah…"

Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa canggung berbicara dengannya?

"Sehunnie, aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku selama dua minggu? Apa kau tidak merindukanku Sehunnie…"

Nah!

"aku sibuk dank au tau itu Hyung"

Sibuk? Alasan apa itu? Sehun bukan pembohong yang baik, aku tahu ketika dia berbohong padaku.

"berhenti memanggilku hyung, kenapa kau memanggilku hyung? Kau biasanya memanggilku Hannie…"

"iya, itu DULU"

"apa? Ada apa denganmu Oh Sehun? Tidak, ada apa dengan kita? Aku merasa ada yang salah disini!"

"ada aqpa? Ada apa?" aku mendengar dia tertawa, dengan nada yang kejam. "aku bertanya ada apa hyung, aku lelah dengan hubungan jarak jauh ini! Kau tidak pernah ada disini ketika aku butuh sandaran! Aku selesai dengan ini hyung! Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya! Kita selesai hyung, maaf"

Aku bersumpah aku merasa hatiku terluka, seperti ada ribuan pisau yang menusuk.

"Sehunnie…aku melihat hal yang menarik pagi ini, aku…aku melihat kau dan kai, apa kamu dating dengan dia sekarang? Apa kau meninggalkanku karna dia?"

"kai? What the..aku..tidak, bukan, itu hanya…yaah,kau tahu apa itu hyung, ini bukan lagi urusanmu"

Dia menutup teleponnya. What the hell is this?

Hari ini EXO-M ada jadwal recording di Tianjin Music High, member sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, mengunggu manager, aku melihat sekelilingku, aku tidak menemukan Luhan.

"Lay, kau melihat Luhan?" Kris, leader bertanya. Aku menggeleng, terakhir aku melihatnya ketika dia melamun didepan kamar mandi.

"pergilah check ke kamarnya, dia belum makan, Manager akan menjemput kita satu jam lagi, beri tahu dia untuk bersiap-siap" kris memerintahku, sebagai leader dia berhak melakukan itu. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Aku baru saja mau mengetuk pintu ketika mendengar dia menangis.

Aku langsung membuka pintu dan menemukan Luhan berbaring dilantai, air matanya deras seperti sungai.

Aku menghampirinya panic "Hyung! Ada apa?"

_Sehunniee…_ dia bergumam.

Kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa hyung, kau tidak perlu menyebutkan namanya. Aku tahu, aku sudah tahu.

"ssshh, tidak apa-apa hyung, kau hanya sangat merindukannya kan? Sudahlah hyung, kau akan bertemu dia lagi jika kita kembali ke Korea, tenanglah hyung"

"Tidak! TIDAKK!"

Dia berteriak. Dia tidak pernah berteriak sebelumnya. Okay, aku piker sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Aku bisa merasakan itu.

"Beri tahu aku hyung, ada apa? Kau bisa percaya padaku, kau tahu itu kan?" aku berbaring disebelahnya.

"Kita…putus, aku dan Sehun..Putus"

WHAT?

"dia bilang…dia…dia lelah bersamaku Lay" air matanya kembali menetes

"aku tidak bisa…aku tidak bisa…maksudku…aku sangat mencintainya Lay, dia tidak bisa…jarak kita..aku…dia.."

"mungkin dia dengan Kai sekarang, mereka dating atau sebagainya Lay, aku…aku…."

Sialan kau Oh Sehun, kau merebut orang yang aku cintai hanya untuk membuatnya menangis? Aku bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan denganmu, aku bersumpah!

"sssttt…sudahlah hyung, mungkin dia hanya lelah, kau tahu dia adalah maknae kita, dia bisa saja labil kadang-kadang, sudahlah hyung, semuanya akan baik-…"

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN HAL ITU!" dia berteriak lagi.

"berhenti mengatakan semua baik-baik saja, karna itu tidak baik-baik saja Zhang Yixing! Kau tidak tahu rasanya!" dia menyeringai ketika dia mengucapkan kata terakhirnya tersebut.

Aku tidak tahu rasanya?

Aku merasa sesuatu merobek hatiku, hancur menjadi kepingan kecil.

" .dengan . " aku bergumam padanya. Matanya langsung menatapku bingung.

"percayalah aku tahu"

Kata-katanya membuatku naik darah, aku melihat Luhan masih melirikku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku bangun dari lantai, berbalik menuju pintu sebelum aku ingat yang kris katakana kepadaku. "kita akan pergi untuk recording kurang dari satu jam lagi, bersiap-siaplah"

Dan aku keluar dari kamar.

**LUHAN POV**

Aku harus professional apapun yang terjadi saat recording nanti, manager mengumpulkan kami di ruangan kecil di belakang panggung "Kalian akan perform sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, lagu pertama History, kemudian MAMA, dan yang terakhir Angel"

Aku membeku ketika mendengar lagu terakhir. Karna kejadian Sehun tadi aku lupa jika manager mengganti list lagu What Is Love dengan Angel. Aku sangat menyukai lagu itu. Sangat.

Karna lagu itu mengingatkanku pada Sehun, my Angel. Dan sehun juga sanagat menyukai lagu itu.

"Okay, lima menit lagi, bersiaplah" suara manager membuatku kembali pada kenyataan.

Aku melihat satu persatu member keluar dari ruangan, kecuali satu orang. Ketika mata kami bertemu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindari tatapanku. Lay…

Itu menyakitiku. Dia menghindariku dan itu menyakitiku. Apakah dia tidak perduli lagi padaku? Biasanya jika aku memiliki masalah atau sebagainya dengan Sehun, dia akan selalu berada disisiku. Menghiburku, tapi dia tidak melakukan itu hari ini? Dan itu menyakitiku.

Tunggu, menyakitiku? Benarkah? Kenapa?

Aku menyeret langkahku kebelakang panggung, aku mendengar MC berbicara tentang kami, fans berteriak, menyerukan nama kami. Dan kemudian lampu dinyalakan.

Here we go…

Ketika music berbunyi, aku merasa tubuhku ringan, penampilan kami diatas panggung membuatku lupa tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Tentang sehun. Tentang kita.

Setelah penampilan MAMA, kita kembali ke belakang panggung. MC mulai berinteraksi dengan penonton, dia mengumumkan bahwa EXO-M membuat surprise untuk fans. Kami akan bernyanyi dengan lagu yang lain, lagu yang terakhir, Angel. Aku mendengar fans berteriak dengan gembira.

Kami mengambil posisi. Chen, Xiumin, Aku, dan Lay.

Aku melirik kepada orang disampingku, kedua matanya tertutup. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Kenapa?

Dan music pun mulai

_**As if I was reborn as a child who doesn't know anything..**_

_**I thought it was a dream so I closed my eyes and opened them again..**_

Aku mulai menyanyikan bagianku

_**I am standing in front of you as if I was praying..**_

_**I want to walk side by side with you at least once..**_

_**Just once..**_

Suara Chen membuatku kepada kenangan itu, ketika tanganku menggenggam tangan Sehun

_**I ride the soft wind into your world..**_

_**I go right next to you and you ask where I came from..**_

_**You asked so innocently so I answered that it is a secret..**_

_**Because if we just walk together like this Wherever we go, it'll be heaven..**_

Itu adalah suara Lay, membuatku melihat kembali kenanganku.

_**You are more dazzling than Michael..**_

_**Who can ever oppose you? I won't forgive anyone who does..**_

_**Just like the first person to step on Eden**_

_**Every day, I will only go toward you and trust you with my heart..**_

Pikiranku melayang kepada Lay pagi ini ketika aku nmenyanyikan bagian pada lagu ini.

'_aku tahu rasanya hyung'_

Aku memandang kearahnya, mata kami bertemu, tapi dia tidak membalikkan wajahnya seperti yang dia lakukan tadi, sepasang mata coklatnya memandang lurus kearah mataku. Seperti ingin memberi tahu sesuatu.

_**Even if it's a small thing, I want to protect you for always..**_

_**So you won't ever have to suffer..**_

_**I'm eternally love..**_

Dia tetap menyanyi sambil metapku

Dia melakukannya kan? Dia selaku melindungiku, dia selalu ada disampingku ketika air mataku jatuh karna Sehun. Dia selalu berkata '_semuanya akan baik-baik saja Hyung'_.

_**As your guardian angel , I will block out that strong wind..**_

_**Even if everyone turns their back against you..**_

_**On hard days, I will wipe away your tears..**_

_**If only I can be that kind if person..**_

_**Wherever we go, it'll be heaven..**_

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya, dia tersenyum ketika dia menyanyikan bagian itu.

Dia selalu berkata hal itu kepadaku '_aku disini hyung, kau bisa percaya padaku, kau bisa bersandar padaku'_

_**I have come to love you now..**_

_**There's no place for me to go back..**_

_**My wings have been taken away..**_

_**Even if I lost eternal life, the reason why I'm happy is because my forever is now you..**_

_**Eternally love..**_

Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat itu dari dulu?

Aku mencari, jatuh cinta, menangis untuk orang lain.

Padahal aku sudah memiliki Angel, disini, disampingku, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan.

Lagu pun selesai, kami membungkuk kepada audience dan kembali ke backstage.

Aku melihat Lay berjalan dengan cepat, menghindariku lagi? Tidak, tidak sekarang Zhang Yixing.

Aku meraih pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya ke ruang make up. Aku mengunci pintunya.

**LAY POV**

"What the heck hyung?"

Luhan menarikku ke ruang make up dan aku bersumpah aku melihatnya mengunci pintunya.

"yixing"

Aku tercengang dia memanggilku dengan nama asliku, aku tersipu.

"Hyung?"

"Maafkan aku"

"Hah? Apa? Kenapa?..."

"Aku minta maaf karna menyakitimu selama ini, aku buta karna aku tak dapat melihatnya"

"hah? Melihat apa hyung?" aku mencoba untuk tidak berpikir yang aneh aneh, mataku menatap kesegala arah untuk menghindari tatapannya.

"Melihat betapa besarnya kau mencintaku Yixing"

Aku membeku

"aku tidak bisa melihat betapa manyakitkannya kau melihatku bersama orang lain"

"apa yang kau bicarakan hyung"

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Dia merengutkan bibirnya, astaga dia terlihat sangat mempesona ketika dia melakukan itu

"aku…aku..iya hyung"

"aku mencintaimu..tapi aku tahu bahwa kau sangat mencintai sehun…"

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf hyung, aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya, dan aku tahu bahwa kau hanya melihatku sebagai saudaramu, sahabatmu, dan aku baik-baik saja dengan itu hyung, maksudku…"

Aku kehilangan kata-kataku ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku.

Itu ciuman pertamaku. Aku merasa sesak.

"bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa bersamamu Yixing?"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

"aku mengerti jika kau berpikir bahwa aku melampiaskannya padamu, tapi percayalah, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku bisa mengerti jikan kau marah, tapi…"

Aku memotong ucapannya, I pushed my lips against his again.

"aku mencintaimu, Luhan"

"aku mencintaimu sejak pertama aku melihatmu"

"aku sangat mencintaimu dan itu sangat menyakitiku melihat orang lain menyakitimu, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa melindungimu"

"Luhan, biarkanlah aku menjadi pelindungmu"

Dia menggenggam tanganku, tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat indah.

"kau selalu menjadi pelindungku Yixing, selalu"

**LUHAN POV**

Hari ini EXO-K akan datang ke China untuk melakukan recording bersama, aku merasa gugup. Aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Sehun, seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Aku merasakan seseorang merangkulku.

"Gugup?" tanyanya lembut, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela dan memandang kearahnya. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak aku dan Lay bersama.

Aku mengangguk, aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya.

"kau tahu, semua akan baik-baik saja Xiaolu" dia mengelus pundakku.

Yeah, aku merasa tenang jika dia ada disampingku. Orang yang selama ini selalu melindungiku. Ya Tuhan, betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki orang ini.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya, tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jangan pernah menghindarinya Xiaolu, buatlah dia nyaman selama dia ada disini. Mengerti?"

Aku memandang ke arahnya, bingung. Bukankah seharusnya dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga jarak dengannya agar aku tidak berpaling lagi kepada sehun. Tapi ini…?

Dia tersenyum "Aku percaya, hatimu sekarang untukku, I'm yours and you are mine, right?"

Aku mengangguk, melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya.

"KAMI PULANG!" terdengar suara chanyeol dari luar kamar.

Here we go, aku akan kembali bertemu dengan Sehun. Dadaku berdegup kencang, aku memegang dadaku, merasaka degupan kencang karna aku akan bertemu dengan Sehun.

"apa kau siap? Jangan khawatir, aku bersamamu" Lay mencium keningku, aku mengangguk lemah.

Kami keluar kamar bergandengan, tatapan kami bertemu. Sehun dan aku. Sehun memandang kearah tanganku yang menggenggam tangan Lay, aku mempererat genggamanku, Lay tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan genggamanku perlahan. Aku memandangnya bingung, dia tersenyum

Dia berbisik "Temuilah, ajak dia bicara"

Aku mendekati sehun perlahan  
>"apa kabar hyung?" sehun tersenyum, senyum yang dibuat-buat<p>

"ba..baik"aku menunduk

"masih bolehkah aku memelukmu? Sebagai hyung ku?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Sehun memelukku, aku tidak bisa menahan tangisanku. Tangis karna marah,rindu,bingung semua jadi satu.

Lay memandangku sambil tersenyum. Dia ingin aku tetap menjaga hubungan baikku dengan Sehun. Aku memandang Lay dengan tatapan terima kasih. Dia mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan kami berdua dan menghampiri member lainnya.

**LAY POV**

Aku menatap keluar jendela, langit malam yang sangat indah, banyak bintang yang berkilauan disana.

Luhan akhirnya mau menemui sehun setelah aku meyakinkannya, sebenarnya aku merasa cembru dan sakit hati karna orang yang telah menyakiti Luhan kembali datang. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, aku ingin tetap menjaga hubungain baik kami. Karna kami akan selalu bersama dalam satu grup.

Aku merasa seseorang memelukku dari belakang, dan aku tahu tangan ini milik Luhan, aku mengusap tangannya. Dia meletakkan dagunya di pundakku.

"hai.."

Aku tersenyum "hai.."

"maafkan aku Yixing"

Aku menggeleng

"itu lebih baik, kau telah menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya. Aku merasa lega"

"aku memberitahu dia tentang hubungan kita" aku berbalik, hamper tidak percaya dengan apa yang Luhan katakana.

"aku tidak ingin menyembunyikannya Yixing, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku sudah mencintai orang lain dan itu adalah kau"

Aku tersenyum, tanganku bermain dengan rambutnya

"hmm…lalu?"

"dia tidak bilang apa-apa, dia hanya tersenyum. Lalu mencium keningku" dia menunduk, dia takut bahwa aku akan marah padanya

"hey, dia masih berani menciummu? Aku juga harus mendapatkannya"

Dia memegang pipiku, mengusapnya lembut dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut, perlahan dan membuatku merasa hangat, aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya.

"aku ngantuk…OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ciuman kami terlepas seketika ketika melihat Chen didepan pintu, menatap kami dengan tatapan sangat tercengang, kami salaing berpandangan satu sama lain, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chen keluar lagi, menutup pintu dengan keras.

Aku meatap Luhan, kemudian memeluknya

"terima kasih karna telah bersamaku Xiaolu"

"Xing, terima kasih.. you are my guardian angel"


End file.
